Problem: Rewrite ${(6^{-11})(6^{5})}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Answer: ${ (6^{-11})(6^{5}) = 6^{-11+5}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{-11})(6^{5})} = 6^{-6}} $